Coming Full Circle
by Nobi-wobi
Summary: Emma Approved Universe. Ever thought what was going through Alex Knightley's mind from the Boxx Hill episode until his return to work? Yeah, same. This is what I imagined it to be, continuing with their relationship as they come full circle reacting to what they were like in the videos. First-person Alex POV. Humor in later chapters. Consistent with canon
1. Boxx Hill in Alex's POV

A/N - I wasn't really intending to make this story known to anyone apart from myself and MJanie001. But after reading this, she really encouraged me to post this here. You can thank or blame her for this story :D I absolutely love the web series _Emma Approved_ and the reaction videos about them (there are some really good ones out there *cough*thecast*cough*). So I decided to get inside Alex Knightley's head and expose his thoughts to, well, myself. If you haven't already, I'd recommend watching _EA_. Consider this my spoiler alert :D

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Emma Approved, Pemberley Digital does.**

"Look, if this is how you want to make the world better, I don't wanna be any part of it."

I looked away from her, but not before seeing tears fill her eyes. It was my words doing that to her, but once I started, I couldn't see how I could do anything else but leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" I could hear the desperation in her voice.

"I'm leaving." My voice hardens when I'm trying to hold back tears.

"And when are you coming back?" Unlike mine, Emma's voice goes softer when she's doing the same.

"Maybe never." I held my breath in an effort to stop the tears.

I heard from a distance her calling out - no, crying out - my name, and somewhere at the back of my mind I knew I was breaking her heart too. When Emma cries, she means it.

She sounded absolutely distraught, and when I got into my car I broke down too. She's the only woman I could ever love. I tried composing myself again - breathe in, breathe out. I knew full well that I'd never get over her. Again, I broke down and let my body shake with wracking sobs.

I dried the tears and composed myself enough to drive back home. I felt like such a fool, but I couldn't go back. Not yet.


	2. Day after Boxx Hill episode

A/N - Since I've already written this chapter, I thought I might as well post this too.

* * *

I woke up with a start and looked around me. It was still dark. "Great," I muttered under my breath when I saw the time. 1:34, my phone said. That's what I get for going to sleep early. Underneath the time I saw I had three missed calls and one SMS. Emma they all said. First one was 21:22; second 22:45; third was 23:18.

The SMS read like this:

I'm sorry I'm sending this so late. Plz call me when u get the chance. Xx

SMS 23:31

She doesn't sound sorry at all. No, I needed to give her a chance to feel sorry for what she'd done. Call it an opportunity for redemption. That thought made me smile. And then despair.

"I'd better try and go back to sleep," I thought to myself. "I'll decide tomorrow when I'll go back to work."

* * *

10:45. Wow.

More missed calls from Emma. She knows I'm an early riser, so I'm not surprised to see the first one of the day was at 7 on the dot. That's strange; since reaching adulthood, she's always woken up at 8:00. We went to business school together. I know these things.

Did that mean she got very little sleep? Did she get _any_ sleep? A fresh wave of despair came over me and a headache started to form at my temple. I didn't want to be the cause of her despair, but it was already too late for that. The memory of her crying after me was proof of that. My reaction to that was also proof of what a mistake I had made.

I cast my mind back to when I first realised that I was in love with her. It was probably the time when she did all she could to save Annie and Ryan's wedding. She knew they were both in love, and even though her methods were nefarious, she still knew she had to do something to save that wedding. Her interference in other people's affairs from then on mostly resulted in disastrous consequences, but she always meant well.

Which was why it was just so confusing why she humiliated Maddie the way she had. It just wasn't like her! She isn't cruel like that! But then when I thought about who she was influenced by, it wasn't surprising her actions reflected Frank Churchill's personality.

When I saw him in Emma's office, I didn't really have any opinion of him beyond that work meant more to him than his family. I mean come on! I'd never even _consider_ missing John and Izzy's wedding! But the more I thought about his presence, the less I trusted him. It went downhill from there and that all culminated in the very incident that made me leave Emma.

My heart started aching again at the thought that he held Emma's heart in his hands. He would bring out the worst in Emma's personality, and I wasn't blind to her faults. But if she really wanted to be with him, I'd have to learn to live with that. If I wanted to go back to work with her, I had to get over her. Speaking of which, I had to figure out when to go back. Not yet. Emma's actions would dictate that.

I looked at my phone to see the time again and just caught it before my phone died. It was gone 1 pm.

I wondered what Emma was doing at that time. An image of her in sweatpants and a pullover, eating ice cream and listening to morose music came into my head. I laughed it off though; that behaviour was not Emma Approved.

I hid inside my duvet and closed my eyes. Maybe more sleep would make this headache go away. The last thing I remembered before falling asleep again was that there was no use trying to get over Emma. I'd been in love with her too long for me to be able to do so successfully.


	3. Leading up to episode 69

Chapter 2 - Leading up to episode 69

The next week or so passed in a blur. After that initial day of doing nothing but staying in bed all day, I decided I needed to get outside. Joshua Tree was practically calling out my name, beckoning me to come.

But before that, I received an email from Maddie telling me she was filling in for me at work. She'd be there for two weeks and added, "But I'm only keeping your seat warm." I guess she decided I'd have a two week vacation - yes, she decided for me.

I loved the outdoors - there was just something invigorating about it. That slump really did nothing for me except make my headache worse, (and give me stomach cramps out of hunger) so the week I spent in the National Park did me good.

I was surprised to get a visitor when I got back. A nice one, mind you. Annie came to fill me in on a few things.

"So… how are you feeling?"

"Shouldn't I be asking that? You're the pregnant one."

"Alex Knightley, don't dodge the question." Oof! Listen to those hormones!

"I'm fine. I am! I just needed to get out of the office."

"You mean you wanted to avoid Emma." She looked me over and sighed. "I had lunch with her a couple of days ago and she told me about her last week. I suggested we go out for ice cream but she told me she completely binged on it the day after your fight. She was even in sweatpants and a pullover at work!"

"No way! I pictured that and immediately dismissed it. That's not Emma approved!"

"She said that too. That's when Harriet suggested a 12-step-plan. It's going pretty well too. She's apologised to Maddie for what she said at the Boxx Hill party and also to me for the whole baby shower thing. She was really genuine." I only nodded in response. "She has changed, Alex."

"Sounds like it too. I'm not mad at her anymore. You know I can't stay mad at her very long. Besides, she was influenced by Frank. I know! I know he's your brother-in-law, but you've got to admit she wouldn't have acted that way if not for him."

"About Frank…"

"I heard he'd sold his shares of Richmond Corp. Is it about that?"

"This is almost the same conversation I had with Emma… Sort of. Frank and Jane were dating. Emma said you knew, so you don't need to gloat."

"I'm not gloating. Look, I'm sorry for rushing you out of here, but I need to go and see her. Thanks for letting me know."

"That's fine. I'll see you another time."

Right… this was going to be the time to see what her feelings for Frank really were. So it was true that Jane and Frank were dating, and they had been all that time Jane worked with us. And that just confirmed that Frank was despicable! He was openly flirting with Emma when Jane was with them. Emma must be crushed that Frank had been leading her on.

I finally got to the offices, and memories came flooding back to me. The anger and despair I felt at Emma's behaviour. The tears in Emma's eyes. The anguish in Emma's voice as I left. No, it wasn't time to let those feelings overtake me. I needed to see how Emma was at _that_ moment in time, not in the past.

I looked in her office and I saw binders on the sofa, on the bookcase and some pages on the floor. She must be taking things badly - she was organizing again. There she was, sitting by her desk talking into the camera. She said, "Have I been lying to myself the whole time? Well that stops now."

I bottled it. I didn't know what that meant. Did she love Frank? Did she just confirm it? I decided then that it didn't matter. The sight of her in the flesh made me realise that I needed to tell her I love her. But I needed to do things properly. I'd get her a bouquet of flowers and give them to her fresh. I'd let her have her moment in front of the camera and I'd come back the next day.


	4. Leading up to episode 70

**A/N - Thank you so much for the reviews! To the guest reviewer who said this story makes them want to watch the series again, do! I'm so glad it's had that effect! 😄 There are some chapters here that I'd recommend watching as well as reading. But in phase 2 of this story, it's definitely advisable to do that, because they're going to be watching their own videos. Anyway… here's the next chapter…**

* * *

The bell rang as I walked into the flower shop near work. Seeing Emma the day before put me in a better mood than I had been since before… I can't even remember. I realised then that I'd been unnecessarily harsh on her for a long time. Sure, we'd had lots of laughs, especially me at her expense, but she'd suffered much by my hand. She was truly a remarkable woman. She had to put up with my grumpiness and constant criticisms, and there I was, leaving her in the lurch as if I hadn't done a thing wrong.

Instead of dwelling on those thoughts, I turned my attention to the flowers around me. Being a matchmaker by trade, I'd heard Emma tell her clients all about flower symbolism. You'd have to balance the right message with a tasteful arrangement. It was Emma Approved after all!

I didn't want to give her something cliche like red roses because they're not thoughtful enough. I decided then to get out my phone and start googling the meaning of different flowers. I didn't suppose roses themselves were a bad choice, just not red ones. So I wandered over to the section of roses and saw a variety of colours. There were the traditional red and pink ones, but there were also orange ones, yellow ones and mixed colored ones.

I looked up and saw the florist smiling at me. It was a really friendly smile, coming from a genuine guy.

"Who are you getting them for?" I hesitated. "I don't mean to snoop; I just want you to give the right flowers."

"I've known her since before I can even remember and we lived really close to each other growing up. Our families go way back and now I work with her." I didn't even know why I was telling this guy all about Emma, but something about him made me open up to him. I had nothing to lose. "Do you know the meaning behind flowers?" I randomly blurted out.

"I'm impressed. There aren't many people who know flowers can mean different things. That is, besides the traditional ones for special occasions. Red roses for Valentine's Day, etc."

"My business partner does all the creative things for a lifestyle and matchmaking service. Do you know Emma Woodhouse?"

"Yes, I do. She's a regular customer. As for your previous question, yes, I do know their meanings. Some flowers even have multiple meanings too. So they're for Emma then?" I was going to answer with a snarky comment, but he stopped me. "You're Snarky Knightley?" My mouth was wide open and then I gave such a cheesy grin.

"Emma's talked to you about me?"

He just laughed in response. "I mean, there's nothing wrong with red roses - they are traditional, but those won't do for Emma Woodhouse. You do know you'll need to be especially thoughtful for her sake, don't you? She's one tough customer."

"Hah! Don't I know it! What would you recommend?"

"I'd give her a variety of flowers." We both conferred together.

Red tinged yellow roses mean a bridge between friendship and love. It can also be a gift to say "I'm proud of you." That's perfect. She needs to know that I really am proud of her. Purple iris means faith, hope and wisdom; it may also mean courage and admiration, the former of which I definitely need. Pink calla lilies mean admiration and appreciation. They were all so fitting to our situation but they all look gorgeous put together too. Steve really knew how to arrange flowers. I also told him my actually name - George Alexander Knightley (I go by Alex).

"Good luck, Alex."

"Thanks, Steve. I'll let you know how it goes."

My heart thumped as I made my way back to the offices. This time, though, I'd actually talk to her and tell her how much I love her. That made my heart thump harder and faster, so I went into my office and deposited the flowers somewhere, out of sight. Then I went to see her.

* * *

 **A/N - So I took a few liberties in this chapter… I can't take any credit for the meaning of flowers - I found that in an image. And then there's Alex's name - in the book he's called George, so this is a nod to that.**


	5. Episode 70 in Alex's POV

**A/N - I really can't remember how many times I've watched this episode. Maybe thirty… to forty. I'd really recommend watching the episode whilst reading this. In fact, you should do that with any chapter that's entitled "Episode [number] in Alex's POV".**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Episode 70 in Alex's POV

She was doing one of her consultations when I stood in the door. It was so surprising hearing her reassure her client of her support. She sounded… tender, empathetic. After finishing up with the consultation, I heard her let out a long, drawn out breath.

"Hey." I walked over and sat beside her on the bench. "I thought you hated those things." Before I knew it, I was enveloped in a bear hug. I couldn't help but rub her back underneath her long wavy hair.

"I didn't think you were ever coming back." She had tears in her voice, so I reassured her that everything was OK. I wasn't convinced when she said she's fine - she was drying her eyes.

"No, this was exactly what I was afraid of. The second I heard about Jane and Frank, I knew how upset you'd be." Apparently I just surprised her. She didn't need to pretend to me, and I told her that. "And as cliche as it sounds, time will heal all wounds."

We addressed the issue that had been on my mind for a while - her feelings for Frank. She was so embarrassed about her conduct but she confirmed she'd never been in love with Frank, just carried away by the attention. My assumption made me embarrassed.

We had a little banter about what I'd do to Frank if he really had led Emma on. I stopped myself from laughing, even though the thought of stealing Frank Churchill's hair product sounded appealing.

Thinking about Frank and Jane's relationship she admitted, "You were right. Again."

"It's not important."

"How many times does that make that?"

"Who's counting?" She kept looking at me expectantly. "Three to four… hundred?" Man, those lips of hers looked delectable.

Annie was right. She had changed. She was really concerned about Jane in all of this and that she doubted Jane could ever forgive her. I was so proud of her that she admitted she was in the wrong.

I said in a way I hoped was reassuring, "You didn't know what was going on!"

" _You_ did."

"I didn't come back to gloat."

"What did make you come back?"

She looked surprised that I was always planning on coming back, but it was really the knowledge of Jane and Frank's relationship that accelerated my return. I said to her that I really needed to see how she was feeling in all of this. She reaffirmed that she was fine. All I could do was nod in response.

I looked intently at her eyes, looking contrite as I apologised for the way that I left.

This new Emma would take a bit of getting used to. I guess my absence had a profound effect on her because she admitted, again, that she was in the wrong.

"No, as soon as I left I realised that it was a mistake. I mean it doesn't make sense for me to run away when there was someone I care about so much here." I wished she wouldn't look away. "And I was miserable being away from her."

She started making excuses, saying something about Maddie stepping in.

"Emma, did you hear what I just said?"

"Alex. What if whatever you're going to say changes everything and we can never go back to the way things were?"

"I thought about that, and I'm prepared. I mean at least the truth will be out on the table."

"I don't think I'm ready to hear it." I could hear the pain in her voice

"Well if you just listen to me, I think that-"

She interrupted again, saying that Maddie brought me a binder. I must admit, I wasn't paying much attention to what she was saying then. I just flicked through the pages of the binder, absent-minded.

"This is great. I guess I should get back to my office then. A lot of catching up to do." I guess I'd been dismissed. I felt defeated as I left her office once again.

I sat back at my desk, mentally cataloguing what had just happened. Maybe she dismissed me because she didn't think of me in a romantic way - no, I've seen how she looks at me; she's as much in love with me as I am with her, and I wasn't thinking those things at the time because I was being full of myself. The way she looked at me as I walked toward her, the hug she gave, the fact that she missed me and thought I wasn't coming back. No, I was convinced she loved me.

But maybe she was worried about the business. Maybe she thought we'd break up and then things would get awkward. She may have been worried about her dad - what he'd think of our relationship. She was right though, things would definitely change with us being together. Emma didn't like change, that is, unless she's responsible for it. Maybe she was afraid of that. Or maybe she thought she'd still be settling and still wanted to stay single. Of course, at that time I never knew what was truly going through her head. I don't know how long I was sat there considering maybes for, but at last Emma walked in and sat beside me. She apologised, but I couldn't meet her eye.

"It's OK. I mean maybe you were right."

She said she was willing to hear whatever it was I was going to say, but all I could hear was "friend."

"As my friend? Is that what you want?" She told me she just wanted me to be happy, but then I realised by her words and actions that she had no idea what I was talking about, and I told her so. All her words became clear. The more I saw of her reaction, the more convinced of that I became.

"No. Wait here. Just don't go anywhere." I wasn't deaf to the way she asked where I was going. I put her mind at rest by telling her not to go anywhere. I suddenly remembered the flowers I bought - that was the perfect time to get them. I was hoping she'd like them but I wasn't expecting the reaction I got - she was absolutely shocked.

"What are these?"

I reined in my snarky side and instead said, "I told you I could get a girl flowers."

"But flowers are romantic." I nodded. "Flowers are romantic," she said, finally getting it.

"Emma Woodhouse… I don't have the words to tell you how in love with you I am. Maybe… if I loved you less I could talk about it more."

"But… but I thought you were…"

"Clearly you don't have the words either." We both laughed. Gosh, I love it when we're like that.

She voiced all the maybes that had been going through my head in my solitude - the business, our families (mainly Izzy and John as opposed to her dad), our friendship. I told her there was no chance of us screwing it up, and I knew that to be true. She knew me as well as I knew her, and she knew I was difficult and grumpy and set in my ways. With all the feeling I could muster, I said, "But if you'll let me, I will spend every day trying to make you happy." We just sat there and gazed into each other's eyes. When she didn't say or do anything I said, "Emma. Say something." One second we were gazing into each other's eyes, the next second we were kissing. It was amazing. Even the memory of it was amazing. We broke away partly, foreheads together.

"Was that a yes?"

"You can't tell that was a yes?" she answered in a breathy voice.

"I was just making sure." We both laughed. "Just out of curiosity, how was that?"

"Very Emma Approved." With that, I pulled my girlfriend in for a longer, more sensual kiss.

"Wait! What did you think I was going to tell you about before?"

"Before?" she shook her head. "Harriet!"

* * *

 **A/N - I was most nervous about posting this, because I found the episode itself was perfection. I really hope I didn't tamper with perfection in this case.**


	6. After episode 70

**A/N - I really enjoyed writing this**

* * *

"Oh, you were telling your client Harriet's been to the dentist's. Is she alright?"

"It's her root canal. I should check up on her."

"Ooooooh. That's painful."

"Yeah. I've heard." She looked down at her flowers, examining them. "You went to see Steve Adams," she stated.

"I did, yes. How do you know that?"

"I'm…"

"Emma Woodhouse!" I couldn't help but do that snarky wink. "Steve helped me pick them out."

"He's amazing at what he does." I could tell she was analysing each of the flowers. "You're proud of me?" She looked genuinely surprised.

"Of course I am. I'm in love with you." I think that's explanation enough.

"I realised that too. About me, that is. It was yesterday. At first I thought it was infatuation, but it wasn't. I thought it'd pass, but it didn't." She looked adoringly at me (is that even a word?). And then she said, "I love you too, Alex Knightley. I am so in love with you."

There could be no other response than to kiss her, so I did.

"What else do you notice about the flowers?"

"You're very thoughtful, Alex Knightley."

"And…? Did I choose well?"

"Aren't I the one that's supposed to coax words out of you? OK, OK. Are these roses supposed to mean a bridge between friendship and love or are you saying "I'm proud of you?"

I pretended to think about it in imitation of Emma. "Both." She shoved me over.

"Snarky Knightley! Stop mimicking me!" I had a snarky smile on my face. She doesn't call me Snarky Knightley for nothing.

"You love me for it." I inched closer to her.

"Do not." She inched closer to me.

"What do you love me for?" I whispered, a breath away from her.

She answered with a soft, lingering kiss. "I love your smile… I've recently found out your kisses are lovely… you're gorgeous… you genuinely care about everyone." She looked intently at me, her eyes sparkling with laughter. "Your excellent fashion sense." She had a wide smile.

"Now who's snarky?" I love these moments when we just get lost in each other's eyes. It's like we're seriously in our own world until someone comes and interrupts. This time though, no one came. So we just stayed like that until we came to.

"Seriously, though. I really love the flowers."

I didn't say anything about her stealing my words, but I stood up and took her into my arms and said, "I'm glad. You're worth more than all of these flowers."

Pointing at the purple irises, she asked, "What is it that you admire me for?"

"Your tenacity; your protective nature of the people you love; the sheer force of your love." I ran my fingers through her hair and looked into her eyes. "I love your long hair, your beautiful eyes and…" I whispered into her ear, "your lovely lips." Of course, I had to prove it to her, so I kissed her again. I looked into her eyes then frowned. "Let's get something to eat!"

"That sounds great. Let's get pizza!" I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Really?"

"Why not?" Why not indeed.


	7. Later that day

I led her by the hand to Steve's shop and, at the sound of the bell, he looked up. He scanned our faces and noticed we were holding each other's hands. His eyes brightened and his whole face became radiant. "I knew you wouldn't need luck."

"I did too," I protested.

"Did not," both he and Emma said in unison. They grinned at each other.

"It felt like I did need luck, what with all that leaving the room business."

"But once we made our declarations of love, there was no turning back."

"Says the one who kept having doubts!" I spared a glance Steve's way and saw him looking at us fondly, as if he were a proud father seeing his children in love. And having a spat. I'd find out later, but he was so glad Emma had found someone whom she could spend her life with - one who could just about meet her impossibly high standards.

Steve would have known Emma's taste in men, having dealt with her for all her professional life. So it wouldn't have been surprising to him that Emma would have fallen in love with a man like me. I mean, not to sound too cocky, but I made the effort to find out the meanings of the flowers I was going to give her. That was likely why he knew I wouldn't need luck. Watching him, I knew that I'd be a regular customer there and Emma would have to know that I could get a girl flowers.

"Come on! Let's eat. Pizza is beckoning me to come."

Steve's jaw dropped at Emma's comment, in imitation of my reaction. I had to bite my lip at that. He knew Emma well.

"What?! I can eat something that's not Emma approved once in a while. Besides, you can get pizza that is Emma approved."

"Well, let's see what we can find. See you soon, Steve."

"See ya, Alex. Thanks for letting me know how things turned out." Turning to Emma, he said, "You've got a keeper there, Ms. Woodhouse." She smiled in response.

* * *

After getting pizza, as well as sides and a desert, we decided to go back to Emma's. When I got inside, I looked around me and saw she had scrapbooks and photos strewn across the room. She'd been organizing again. I saw her spare a glance at me before covertly avoiding my eyes. I'd address that matter later, but we had more pressing matters to attend to. I stacked up some of the photos and laid them on the coffee table. The most important thing was the pizza. I took a piece without bothering to get a plate. I'd have the potato wedges later.

"You slob! Get a plate."

"Why?" I asked with my mouth full. "Pizza isn't exactly tidy food."

"It is in my house." She thrust a plate at me then began filling up her own.

"OK, I'll hand it to you, I can fit more on a plate than I can with my hands. Pass the ketchup." She did. There were more photos on the sofa she was going to sit on, so she neatly placed them on top of the pile I made.

"Aren't you going to ask why I'm organizing again?"

"Nope." Seeing the frown on her face, I clarified, "You're gonna tell me anyway."

"Fair answer. Promise me you won't laugh." I opened my mouth in protest, then shut it at her look of disgust.

"Would I?" I asked after swallowing. She gave me a look to which I laughed.

"See! You just laughed!"

"I made no promise!"

"But you just proved you would laugh." I motioned for her to carry on; she gave me the same look.

"OK, you're organizing, so it's got to be serious. I won't laugh. I won't even tease." She saw I was in earnest. She hesitated, chewing slowly.

"I'm organizing because I thought you were in love with Harriet." I was surprised, but I didn't let it show on my face.

"And you were getting stressed out because you'd only just realised you were in love with me." She nodded. "And that's why your office was littered with binders and paperwork."

She frowned a little at my words, and when she realized what I'd just said, she looked horrified. "You were there yesterday?" I nodded.

"I heard you asking yourself if you'd been lying to yourself the whole time, and that…"

"'That stops now'," we said in unison. "When did you leave? At that point?" I nodded again.

"Why did you think I was in love with Harriet?" She told me about me calling her adorable and sweet, etc. "She is, but she's not you." We both smiled beaming smiles. "I'd really like to kiss you right now, but I'm really hungry."

"Mmm." I took that to mean 'same.'

"What are you thinking about?"

"When you said, 'I don't think I'm ready to hear it' when I was trying to tell you that I love you in your office, is that what you thought I was going to say? That I love Harriet?"

She mistook my tone to mean mockery. "I thought you said you weren't going to tease! It's not funny!" I held my hands up in defense.

"I'm not teasing, Emma! You wanted to know what I was thinking, so I told you." I sighed. "I really don't like fighting with you. The last couple of weeks have been hard enough, I don't want to add more angst to our story."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been on the defensive like that."

I sighed. "I suppose it's a step in the right direction."

"What do you mean?"

"We really need to work on our communication. We can't be keeping secrets from each other now that we're a couple."

"Agreed. You've said it before, but open communication can save us from so much. I think in this case it'd save us from so much heartache."

"I couldn't really find my words back then, but I think those were the kind of words I had in my head."

I walked over to her, plate in hand, and taking hers, I kissed her on the head and said, "I love you."

We were both the picture of domesticity, me washing up and her drying and putting the plates away. Then I looked in her freezer for some ice cream to go with my cookies. Hmmm… almond milk ice cream. I decided to give that a try, even though I knew it wouldn't be that good. I set it on the floor before getting a spoon and trying it directly from the tub.

"Do you want this stuff with your brownies?" I asked, holding out a spoonful of ice cream.

"Gross! Get another spoon!"

"Why?" I asked with a sly grin on my face. "We're swapping saliva anyway."

"WE may be, but what if someone else wants it?"

"With this much in it?" It barely had a few scoops. "Have it with your brownies. You need to finish it anyway."

She glared at me. "Fine! And don't call it 'this stuff,' it's very Emma approved."

"To go with your very 'Emma disapproved' meal." I laughed at her.

"Speaking of which… have you created that Facebook page?"

"Hah! No." I kept going through her neatly arranged ice cream drawer of her freezer - she'd been organizing this as well. Finally I settled on some plain vanilla ice cream with my cookies.

"You should. 'Knightley disapproved' might make you more interesting."

"I'm plenty interesting."

"To other people, I mean."

"Huh. You know…" I put my arms around her and whispered in her ear - "I need to amend my statement. We've yet to French kiss, so we haven't swapped saliva just yet."

"Care to fix that?" she asked in a breathy voice. I did, and we did.


	8. Day after episode 70

The next day, I decided to send an email to Harriet asking her if she was feeling alright. I'd never needed to have that operation, but I knew a few people who had.

Feeling too lazy to get out of bed, I reflected on the "house rules" Emma and I decided to put in place. We had clear boundaries about kissing and touching - both at work and otherwise. We agreed that we wanted to do things the old fashioned way. We acknowledged it was rare for couples today, but I said, "I want to wait until we're married."

I laughed when I remembered the way she looked at me - with eyes narrowed. She pointed at me and said, "That better not have been a marriage proposal." Of course it wasn't, and I told her so. I couldn't believe she actually thought I'd propose to her like that! Didn't I prove that I could be romantic? Besides, I wouldn't have proposed to her so soon after we became a couple. We hadn't even had a proper date yet!

The notification that I'd received an email brought me out of my reflection. It was from Harriet:

Hi Alex

It's so good to hear from you again. I'm getting better, still in a bit of pain though. Are you back in town now? Was it Emma who told you about my operation? If you're still mad at her, please don't be. Emma is trying really hard to be a better person.

Anyway, thanks for emailing me to see if I'm alright.

Harriet

My reply to her went like this:

Hi Harriet

Yeah, Emma told me about it. I'm not mad at her anymore. I went to see her yesterday to see how she was after hearing about Jane and Frank. I apologized for the way that I left, and I'd like to apologized to you as well, because I knew I dumped a lot of work on you. It was really unkind of me to do that.

I know Emma will want to tell you herself, but I'd like to give you a heads up about what happened yesterday. After finding out she wasn't in love with Frank, we both admitted to our feelings for each other, and that being the case, we're together now. You'll probably find that out by our body language, so I just wanna break the news to you in words.

Please can I ask a favor of you, though? Can you not tell Emma that I've already told you? I hope this won't make things awkward between us, cos I really value our friendship.

Thanks for reading this, and I'll see you soon.

Alex

That last part was especially hard for me to put into words because I knew from past interactions that Harriet had feelings for me. She sounded very understanding in her reply. By the way she phrased it, it seemed like she wanted to see if she had a chance with Martin.

I decided to get out of bed then (the time was 7:30) and got myself ready for work. I really did have a lot of catching up to do. When I went into Emma's office, it was completely empty. I went into the kitchen; same there. I looked in my own office; immaculate (of course). Obviously though, Harriet's office was empty too.

"Hmmm," I said aloud. "No one's here." I checked my phone and saw it was Thursday. "Not the weekend. Oh well. I guess I have the building to myself."

I got a notification on my phone. Emma sent a text saying she's meeting up with a client - Ana, I surmised. It was really nice that Emma was keeping her word. She really was there for her every step of the way.

I spent the rest of the day doing boring businessy stuff to which Emma would likely call me a "good boy!" I answered a few calls from prospective clients - the Boxx Hill event did Emma Approved a lot of good, even though it damaged a lot of relationships in the process. But what was done was done. Emma had learned a hard lesson but she'd changed for the better for it.

All was done for the day, so I texted Emma to say I was back home and relaxed for the evening. Emma and I texted each other back and forth for the rest of the evening. We tried out different endearments:

How about gorgeous? (Emma)

Why thank u. That's very good of u to call me [toothy grin emoji] (me)

I meant for me! (Emma)

You think entirely too highly of yourself. Your ego doesn't need any more inflating.

No, just in certain situations

[Thinking emoji] I can work with that.

What do u think of Hun for everyday?

For me or for u?

Either of us

Hmmm… I'll phone you to test them out.

"Emma, Hun?"

"No, that doesn't sound right. Just say Hun on its own."

"I don't know… I don't think it suits either of us. How about 'Emma Sweetheart'?"

"I like that. Do you think 'Sweetie' would be better?"

"Nah," we both said together. "Oh! How about love?" We both went silent and then dissolved into a fit of giggles. That ruled "love" out. "Babe?" I could barely hear her. "Emma darling, are you still breathing?"

She started laughing a little louder. "Alexx…"

"The hottest boring accounting guy this summer."

"Stop! I can't breathe."

"Yes, sweetheart."

"Snarky Knightley!"

"Fine! Fine! I'll stop. And we… can carry on our discussion at another time. I love you. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow. I love you too." I heard her yawn before hanging up.

All that laughing made me feeling exhausted, as Emma was no doubt feeling. So I thought I'd better get some sleep. Who knew what tomorrow would bring…


	9. Episode 71 in Alex's POV

As I walked into Emma's office and greeted her, I saw her pacing the room. 'What was she up to?' I wondered.

"Oh, nothing you need to worry about." She led me by the hand to her desk.

"Emma… We promised each other open communication."

She didn't want to betray a trust, but I surmised she was worried about Harriet's reaction to us being together. She smiled a contagious smile at me, to which I had to smile back. It was about Harriet but, pulling her closer to me, I reassured her that she might not have to worry too much about that.

"Because…" Just as I was going to tell her about Harriet's conversation with me yesterday - that it seemed like she wanted to get back together with Martin - Frank pranced right in and put his arms around me and Emma.

"Aren't you two adorable!"

I hated how pleased Emma sounded to see him as she expressed her surprise at his presence.

"Frank! How _are_ you?" I asked.

"Not as well as you are," he pinched my cheek. "Alex Knightley."

"I didn't think we'd be seeing you for a little while. What brings you to the office?" Emma asked.

As he'd sold his shares of Richmond Corp., he found he had a lot of time to bother us. That was GREAT! I resigned myself to the possibility that I was going to see much more of him.

"Oh the life of the rich and idle." My characteristic snark made its appearance.

"You just took a two week vacation, Mr. Knightley." We both gave each other a mock glare while I silently communicated, "That was different."

Even though Emma assured him that Annie already told her about him and Jane, and he was aware of that anyway, he felt he owed us the whole story. I looked toward the camera as if to say, "How about that, viewers? I'm pretty impressed." I told him that was very mature of him.

"Always do the unexpected. Keeps things interesting.

"And maybe too interesting."

Emma nudged me and gave me a warning glance.

"It's OK. I am well aware of the image that you have of me," Frank admitted.

"Can you blame me?"

"Look. I know that it appeared I was taking advantage of this lovely lady, but I knew her heart was safe." I slowly nodded in agreement, as if to say, 'Yeah… you bet you were.'

"Did you?"

He found it obvious by the way we acted together who she was really in love with. Emma was dubious of my response, because I was claiming that Frank took a big chance.

"I also suspect you wouldn't have made a move if it weren't for me. So," he put his hand on my thigh. "You're welcome." I laughed at that. "Admit it. Jealousy is a powerful motivator." I thought, 'There's no way in hell I'll admit that to you.'

"Not…" I slapped his hand back on his own thigh. "In this case."

"Oh, really? Because I have been wondering how long you would have waited-" Between Emma's words and Frank purposely nudging me with his elbow, I decided I wasn't going to put up with this.

"OK, OK! I don't have to sit here and let you two gang up on me. So I'm gonna go back to my office." Fixing my gaze solely on Emma, I asked, "See ya later?" She nodded, all googly eyed. I tapped her nose affectionately. "Frank. Always a pleasure." And by always, I mean never.

Before going back to my office I stopped by the kitchen to fix myself a drink. It was on my way back that I saw Harriet had returned. We both stopped dead in our tracks, awkwardly greeting each other.

"Oh, I'm back now," she said at the same time that I said, "I just got myself a drink." We both laughed nervously.

"Do you want one?" I asked, lifting up my mug. She considered her answer.

"No, that's OK."

"Alright then. I'll let Emma know you're here." She nodded in understanding.

After finishing my drink and placing the mug in the dishwasher, I went back to Emma's office to tell her Harriet was back. I squeezed her hand as she passed by me.

"So… coffee?" I offered and heaved a sigh as I thought I'd have to play nice with him.

"Iced. Black," he responded arrogantly. He wasn't going to make it easy.

"I think we can manage that." I clapped my hand on his back and led him to the kitchen. I wasn't going to let him rattle me.


	10. After episode 71

Chapter 10 - After episode 71

Frank and I went into the kitchen to get both of us a drink. Right, iced black coffee for him and a bottle of water for me.

"Seriously? Just water?" Frank protested.

"Why not?"

"Water is so boring."

"Water keeps you hydrated. Being hydrated keeps you alert. Being alert means you do your job better." Putting ice in his mug, I carried on, "Coffee, on the other hand, makes you _de_ hydrated, which means you don't do a very good job." I poured coffee from the cafetiere. "Not that you have that problem now anyway."

He slurped his coffee and I grimaced. "This is good."

I shrugged. "Essentially Emma made it." I frowned. "Speaking of Emma, how did you find out about our relationship? There aren't many people who know about us."

"Maybe I just figured it out by your body language." _Yeah right_. We'd been acting like a couple for ages. "Annie told me. But I wasn't aware that it was some kind of secret."

I laughed. "It isn't. I was just curious."

He held his hands up. "Just to let you know, you don't have to worry about me and Emma flirting or anything. I've made it clear to both her and Jane that I'm serious about Jane." He looked resolute as he said it.

"Good." I cleared my throat. "Both Emma and Jane deserve better than that."

"They do."

* * *

After settling into some comfortable clothes when I got home, I started looking through my texts and emails, snickering when I read John's when he responded to my message that Emma and I were together. He literally messaged me, "What?!" with a surprised emoji. If there were a jaw drop emoji, he likely would have used that. My brother was the most clueless person I had ever met.

Izzy's response was more like it. Her response was, "Well it's about time! I was beginning 2 think u'd never get 2gether." Looks like John wasn't the only clueless one.

I looked through my emails and texts to see if Mr. Woodhouse had messaged me. None. 'Had Emma even told her father yet?' I wondered. I texted her that. When I got her reply I could tell she hadn't but she changed the subject. I'd revisit the subject at work on Monday.

I really didn't like the idea of letting Mr. Woodhouse find out about us from someone else, especially if he thinks we're purposely hiding it from him. If Frank Churchill could find out from someone else, word would probably get round to Mr. Woodhouse too.

I groaned as I remembered his policy on inter-office relationships. He really doesn't approve of them. I didn't know what the consequences would be, but I did care about what he thinks. I love Emma with all my being, so I'd be willing to stop being her business partner if Mr. Woodhouse enforced that policy. Emma and I really needed to discuss it together.

To take my mind off those matters, I played videogames, checked my social media, watched some TV and read a book. I looked online to see which movies were playing. I needed to take my girlfriend out on a date.

Getting a bag of chips, I texted Emma, "Do u wanna go n see a movie? Maybe get a meal after." She was online.

Are you asking me out on a date, Mr. Knightley?

What if I am?

She started typing, then stopped. She went offline; online and typing:

I'd like that very much (smiley face emoji)

I was immediate.

Great! (toothy grin emoji) How's this movie… [insert link here]

Offline… still offline; typing

(Thinking face emoji)

Or this [insert another link]

Offline; online and immediately answered:

Yes! I've been meaning to watch that.

17:00? It's less 2 hours so then we can have dinner at 7. There's this restaurant nearby [insert link here]

(Both Emma and I spent around 5 minutes perusing the menu); finally Emma texted:

I like the food here.

Looking 4ward 2 it :) I'll make reservations for both. Good night, sweetheart.

Good night, Alexx. Sleep well

I chuckled at that "endearment". Just as I put my phone on charge I received another text from Emma.

I love you

I love you too - I replied

[kissing face emoji] - she sent


	11. Episode 72 in Alex's POV

**I'd really like to thank MJanie001 for her help with this chapter. Besides helping me decipher something Alex said, she's been invaluable in sorting out my "Britishisms."**

* * *

Chapter 11 - Episode 72 in Alex's POV

While Emma was in Harriet's office, helping her with the surprise they had in mind for Martin, I wandered into Emma's office and thought about our date the night before. I gave her a bouquet of flowers (red and yellow roses; joy, happiness and excitement) when I picked her up. It was nice seeing her smile of approval.

We _weren't_ like teenage couples sitting at the back of the theatre making out; we did actually watch the movie. That said, we did act all cute and couple-y, holding hands, occasionally looking at each other with googly eyes - as we were wont to do. It wasn't like my previous date with the woman who constantly talked about her ex husband's snoring habits. No, thankfully Emma was nothing like her.

Then dinner was really nice. Reviews said that among other things, the portion sizes were really great, especially for its price. I am like my brother - I know how to stretch a dollar. After having so much popcorn and cola, both Emma and I struggled to finish our meals, so we had them boxed up for us. I had my leftovers for breakfast.

Finally Emma came into her office with a cheesy grin on her face. As time went on that grin turned into excitement. It was fun to watch.

"Do you think she did it yet?" I just laughed, "How long has it been? What if he says no." Emma looked really panicky and I shook my head in amusement.

"Will you relax?"

She couldn't, of course, because of her very nature. But my eyes widened at the thought of Emma interrupting Harriet and Martin. Just imagine someone walking in on me and Emma kissing. She made to run there and "check on them" but I pulled her back, hoping I wouldn't hurt myself in the process.

I wrapped my arms around her from behind and she held her hands up in surrender. Thank goodness she was only kidding and sheer admitted she didn't want a repeat of that last time.

"Good! Because I almost put my back out last time." Funnily enough, that was to do with Martin and Harriet too. Turning her around, we hugged each other properly.

"Ohhh! That's what you get for trying to restrain a lady against her will."

"As if I can ever get you to do anything against your will. Seriously though, you're like unnaturally strong. It's kind of intimidating." An image of the incredible hulk came to mind.

I knew she was only concerned about Harriet and wanted the best for her but she just needed reminding of her promise to stay out of Harriet's affairs. I assured her she will be happy. Remembering there was a camera in Harriet's office, I told her not to watch the footage afterwards. I knew her too well to believe her when she said she wouldn't dream of it. She looked way too innocent to be telling the truth.

That brought me to think of her documentary and I asked her how long she wanted to keep that up for. Of course, she gave the answer I expected she would - until she accepts her award for lifestyle excellence.

"You know, I do think you have quite a bit of footage for a pretty exciting documentary already."

"Actually… I have been sending copies to a production company and they completely agree!"

"Wait, what? People are watching us?" I looked into the camera as if for confirmation.

"Yeah! And they have some ideas on how to make it bigger and better!" Uh oh. This sounds like the old Emma.

I was incredulous that she didn't include me in that decision! But she was equally incredulous that it was necessary to discuss that decision together. Going through my head were thoughts like, "Are we not a couple?!" and, "Does my opinion not matter at all?"

I didn't think she meant it when she said she was serious about making decisions together. We'd have to see about that.

I heaved a long sigh and broached the subject about her father. "Seriously though, there is a decision we do need to make together."

She cracked a joke about discussing my wardrobe. She very graciously allowed me to keep most of my khakis. But I wasn't going to let her change the subject again.

She looked panicked as I brought up her father. She may have thought something bad had happened to him.

"Have you told him about us yet?"

"No, but I'm sure he'll be thrilled. He loves you, he already treats you like a son."

"Yes but you know how your father feels about inter-office relationships. He's always had a pretty firm policy against them."

Of course I didn't care about that, but I reminded her that Mr. Woodhouse's opinion did matter because was a major investor and most importantly he was her father. I was right about her reaction to my leaving the partnership, telling me I can't do that. And that was the reason why we needed to discuss that together.

"I can. And I will if that's what Mr. Woodhouse wants. I would much rather be your partner in life than your partner in business."

"And I'd rather you be my partner in both. There is no Emma Approved without you. We're a team, Alex Knightley."

"You just keep me around for the boring stuff."

"And the eye candy."

Harriet came in and interrupted our private moment together to tell us she was gonna leave a little early that day. She put on the ruse that she was checking she didn't need to do anything else before she left. I looked worried at Emma's reaction - she was visibly disappointed. And then Harriet came back in and told her she and Martin were together. Emma was so excited that she gave Harriet a bear hug.

"How you doing, Martin?" I responded in a very civilized manner as we shook hands.

"Pretty good, man! Pretty good!" Emma surprised me and especially Martin as she gave him a bear hug.

Martin thanked Emma for helping Harriet with the paper cranes, but Emma disclaimed any credit to it. Then he agreed to have a picture of him and Harriet taken, prom style. She asked where the two of them were going.

"Martin has a coupon for a Mexican restaurant that just opened."

"You guys are more than welcome to join us."

"No! You two go alone and enjoy yourselves."

I told them we can meet up for drinks later and Emma asked for them to save us some nachos. Of course, anyone would be sick of nachos after having to eat it for a whole year, and their reaction gave that away. Besides, they would have gone soggy by the time we got there.

After they left I said, "So. You're OK with that?"

"Very."

I reminded her again not to meddle in their affairs and Emma had some notion that "BMart" had "turned out to be such a respectable man." I brought her back to reality, saying I didn't see he'd changed at all.

"Huh. Maybe I'm the one who's changed."

"Well that's for sure, because the old Emma woulda never settled for a guy like me."

"Hey! If this is settling, the old Emma was a fool that she didn't a long time ago."

"That's what I kept trying to tell her."

"Too bad she never listens to you."

"Guess I was right again."

We had that "was not, was too" debate again. I let her have the last word because I had more important matters on my mind - I was willing her to kiss me again.


	12. After episode 72

**A/N - I don't know if it's a thing in America, but I've decided KnightHouse and Marriet (I love those ship names!) have gone to a bar that serves free soft drinks to the "designated driver." I'm taking liberties again.**

* * *

Chapter 12 - After episode 72

As much I hated interrupting our romantic moments, I said, "You know… if you don't tell your father yourself, he's going to find out from someone else. How do you feel about that?"

Emma answered, "That's when we'll worry about it."

"How do you think he'll feel if he finds out from someone else?" She at least had the decency to look guilty. "I think we should talk to him together."

She groaned. "Fine… We should probably go for dinner together then. But you know, I'm going to convince him to let us stay business partners."

"I know. And I think a dinner would be a good idea. I'll call him." She pecked me on the lips.

* * *

Emma and I decided that between the two of us she'd be the designated driver. The bar that we were going to was on our business school campus and it had the advantage that the DD would get free or discounted non-alcoholic beverages. Plus it was close to Martin's apartment.

"Hey guys. How was the Mexican restaurant?"

"It was great," Harriet answered. "I really like the way they decorated the place." Decoration? Really? In a restaurant? I guess being an event coordinator would influence the things she focuses on. When I go into a restaurant the first thing I would think of would be the menu, not the decoration. But that's me, of course.

Martin looked over at me and it was obvious he was thinking along the same lines as me. "I ordered burritos and Harriet got fajitas. I don't think I'd pay full price though. It's quite expensive."

"So…" Emma began. "You weren't even tempted to get nachos?" She and I both laughed at the expression on his face. Even Harriet was suppressing a smile.

"No. Not tempted at all." Poor guy was getting ganged up on so I took that opportunity to order everyone a round of drinks. The guy behind the bar told me they have a soda fountain that the DD can use for free. That was new.

Upon learning Emma was DD, Martin told us about a "mocktail" called Suicide.

"It looks absolutely revolting, but - oh, do you like tropical juice?"

"It's been a while since I've had it, but yes."

"Come, follow me."

He led her to the soda fountain and started filling up her glass.

"It's nice that he's feeling more comfortable around Emma now," Harriet observed.

I nodded. "Hopefully he'll move from Ms. Woodhouse to Emma soon." We both laughed.

"I'm sure he will. Emma is getting a little less…"

"Overbearing?"

"Oh, no no no. More like…" She thought hard… "Intimidating. She's not so intimidating anymore." I knew what she meant, especially since Harriet used to be one of those people who was easily intimidated by strong personalities. Thanks to Emma, though, she'd grown much more confident. I on the other hand never got intimated by Emma. The fact that I knew her since she was small likely contributed to that.

Emma and Martin returned to us and I saw what he meant about the drink looking revolting.

"What's in that?" Harriet asked, grimacing. Martin motioned for Emma to elaborate.

"Martin tells me that that this particular one is 2 parts Coke, 1 part Fanta Orange and 1 part Sprite. There are other variations that include all the sodas in there. But this one comes highly recommended." Emma smiled at Martin. "Here, give it a try," she offered. I did and it tasted alright. To be honest, I was surprised that Emma wasn't embarrassed to drink something that looked like that.

After finishing our drinks, we all decided to head back home.

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Woodhouse. It's Alex here."

"Oh, Alex! So good to hear you. How are you doing?"

"Pretty good, thank you, Mr. Woodhouse. I can't complain."

"I bet you could!" I just laughed in response.

"How are you doing?" He listed his many maladies.

"But thankfully the allergy medication I'm taking is helping." Mr. Woodhouse had always been a hypochondriac, but even more so since the death of Mrs. Woodhouse.

"I'm glad. I was wondering… can I come over and have some dinner with you? We can get a chance to catch up."

"That would be nice. Yes, the next evening would be fine."

I asked, "Can I bring anything?"

"You might as well uphold tradition and bring Emma along with you." I really liked how easy Mr. Woodhouse was making things.

"Emma doesn't count - she's a given. Can I bring any food?"

"No, no. You just bring yourself and Emma."

"Thank you, Mr. Woodhouse. I look forward to it - it's been a while since I've had dinner with you and Emma."

"Same here, Alex. I'll see you tomorrow," he responded with a note of finality. He's so much like Emma! Or rather, Emma is so much like him, because in conversations they both get the last word. Between the two of them, though, Emma always came out on top.

I hung up the phone and saw Emma had texted me. After dropping me off, she took Harriet home as well and she texted me that she got home safely.

Good. We're having dinner with your father tomorrow evening. That's alright, isn't it?

Hey! What happened to open communication? I thought we were supposed to make decisions together! [sticking tongue out emoji]

Are you mocking me?!

Never! [devil emoji]

(If she were in front of me, I'd have glared at her.)

Seriously though, tomorrow is OK, isn't it? I can reschedule with your father if it isn't

Tomorrow will be fine.

I thought so. I'll see you at work tomorrow

See ya

* * *

 **A/N - So it seems like I've made it a habit to finish off the chapter with them texting each other. I don't know if that'll continue by the way. It's purely coincidental.**


	13. Day after episode 72

**A/N - One of the previous chapters was a real struggle to get out, and I've gotta say this one was as well. And now it's turned into this! There's one section here that you might need a tissue/handkerchief, by the way.**

* * *

Chapter 13 - Day after episode 72

Emma opened the door to her father's house and called out, "WE'RE HERE!"

There's one word that comes to mind when you come to Mr. Woodhouse's, and that's a mansion. You know, like if you traveled 200 years back in time in England - that's the kind of place Mr. Woodhouse lived in.

"Hey dad," she said, hugging her father and kissing him on both cheeks. "I just need to use the bathroom. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Don't worry about that, I'll sort that out."

Mr. Woodhouse was actually a really good cook. If he had the inclination, he could have been a chef. A lot of people say, "The way to a _man's_ heart is through the stomach." but I think it's true of both sexes. I think that may have been the case with Mrs. Woodhouse.

"Something smells nice," I complimented Mr. Woodhouse as we walked towards the kitchen. I love the smell of sesame oil.

"I thought I'd cook your favorite." He set down a couple of glasses and a mug, shaking his head as he did so. Emma walked in at that moment. Turning to Emma, he said, "You really must stop drinking so much coffee." It's true. "It's not healthy."

"I'll be fine! Besides, I don't drink it that much."

I slowly nodded my head at Emma then turned to Mr. Woodhouse, giving him a look that said, "Yes, she does."

He sighed. "At least this almond milk is good for you," he said, pouring it into her mug of mocha. I'm not exactly sure that's true. "Anyway, help yourselves to your food. There's plenty for seconds for all of us."

I looked at the table and saw we could probably go back for thirds and fourths with all the food he'd prepared.

"How many are you feeding?" Emma asked at the same time I asked, "Who else are we expecting?" We both laughed and turned to her father. He gestured to the plastic boxes by the stove.

"I like leftovers."

"Thank you, Mr. Woodhouse. That's very thoughtful of you." Emma snorted in derision. "What?" I gave her a mock glare.

"You're still calling my dad Mr. Woodhouse? How long have you known him for?"

I glared at her again. "I've always called him that, and it's not like he's ever complained about it before."

"It's still stupid."

"It is not!" I didn't say it in a petulant way.

"Yes it is. John calls him Henry."

"John is his son-in-law. I'm not."

"You could be."

If I wasn't in a state of shock myself, I probably would have found the expression on Emma's face hilarious. That wasn't exactly the way I envisaged us telling him about us. To be honest, I didn't really know how we would, but that wasn't it. We both turned to look at him to gauge his reaction. Looking at us he chuckled softly. Phew; that broke the tension.

"So does that mean you're finally together now?" Emma and I glanced at each other and Emma nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Yes, we are. It's been around a week."

"Wait. You said _finally_. Have you been waiting for that?" Emma asked.

"I just thought you'd be good for each other."

"What about your policy against inter-office relationships?"

"Alex!"

"We have to address it," I said, looking at Emma.

He waived it off. "I got rid of that policy ages ago. I have no way of knowing if these things happen. It's not like I have cameras everywhere." My lips twitched and Emma saw it. She gave me a glare that only I could see. I'd become really good at reading her. "Emma is right though. You can just call me Henry, you know. The reason I never complained about it is because you sound so polite when you call me Mr. Woodhouse."

"Well," I shrugged. "My parents taught me well."

"And you listened. Just like my Emma." He glanced indulgently at her. Yeah… Emma could do no wrong in her father's eyes. Ever. That's why she needed someone like me to bring her back down to earth. Not that it worked.

It was around five years ago that my parents died. The time leading up to my mom's death was pretty tough for us. She died after a long battle against breast cancer, and my dad soon followed her. I never thought it possible, but I saw then that a person can die from a broken heart. I must admit though, my mom's death was like a relief, because she'd put up that fight for a long time. But dad's death was like a punch to the gut.

But that time wasn't all bad, though. Izzy and John grew closer - even closer than they had been before, if that was possible - at that time. One thing led to another and they got married and had kids. Emma takes credit for it, but I think that their relationship just happened naturally. Emma can think what she likes.

It was also a time I got to see how caring Emma was. It was also when I saw her as a leader. She was the boss in the household. Izzy and Mr. Wood- Henry. Izzy and _Henry_ were similar in disposition, so that meant Emma had to take charge - and she managed it very well. Back then, John and I had a great support network. As well as the Woodhouses, there were also the Bateses, including Jane.

The rest of the evening went by uneventfully. We relaxed, we talked, we watched some TV then Emma and I said to her dad that we were going to go.

"Thanks for the food, Henry. That sounds so weird. Thanks for your hospitality too."

"Pleasure. Don't forget your leftovers, by the way."

"We won't," Emma said. She kissed his head and said, "Let me know if you need anything. I love you."

"I love you too, my favorite daughter."

"Awww, thanks dad. Bye."

"Bye, Henry."

"Bye, Alex."

"See you," Emma said just before leaving the room. I laughed and shook my head.

"I'm so glad dinner went so well," Emma said as she was getting into my car. "Not that I doubted it would, anyway."

"No, of course not." I leaned over to her, and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed me again.

"Do you want to come back to mine?" She nodded.

* * *

I put our food in the fridge and turned to her. "You seemed distracted on the ride here. Is everything OK?"

She almost looked defeated. Almost. "It's Ana."

"OK. Talk me through the developments." We sat on the sofa. "Initial problem?"

"Her husband is cheating on her and she had rather live in the dark than confront him about it."

"Your advice?"

"To confront him about it. But I didn't say it in as many words." I nodded.

"OK. Did she take your advice?"

"Yes. So her husband owned up to it, said 'I'm sorry, I'll never do it again."

"But…"

"But Ana noted she hasn't seen a change in his routine. It seems he's still cheating on her."

"Solution?"

"Install cameras everywhere! Hire a private investigator. Uncover the truth!" She struck her typical pose. I looked at her as if to say, 'Seriously.' She sighed. "I don't know. That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"What if he's not cheating on her? How about we give him the benefit of the doubt?" Emma looked at me as if to say, 'Seriously?' "I am being serious."

"OK. I guess that is a possibility. How do I say that to Ana without hurting her feelings?"

"Hmmm… You might need to ask Ana how she wants to proceed. But by the sounds of things, she's lost her trust in him. You can't be in a relationship with someone you can't trust. As drastic as it sounds, she might need to divorce him."

"That's true. I'll need to ask her what she feels she needs to do and encourage her to act on it." I nodded in agreement.

"How do you feel now?"

"Better prepared." She looked intently at me. "What about you? How do you feel?" I knew she was alluding to my parents' death. I shrugged it off. She knew I was just putting on a brave face but didn't push the subject. She kissed me instead. It was as if she was imparting her strength to me, reassuring me that she was there for me.

"I love you so much," I admitted to her, my lips quivering and my voice thick with tears. She pulled me closer to her and embraced me. That was enough to send me crying.

With one hand she rubbed my back and with the other she combed through my hair with her fingers. "It's OK to mourn them even now." I nodded my head against her shoulder and just let myself cry on her shoulder. I don't know how long I stayed there sobbing on her, but finally I collected myself and said in my head, 'Think of the good that came of it.' I breathed out slowly and looked her in the eye.

I let out a small laugh. "I haven't cried this much since our fight." She nodded. "I must be a real sight to behold."

"You look beautiful."

"Shouldn't I be calling you beautiful? It's normally a word associated with women."

She gave me a mock glare. "I am not-" I held up my hand.

"I know… a normal person. Still, I don't think 'beautiful' would apply to me right now." She just shrugged. I pulled out a handkerchief, and when I was done using it I saw Emma snickering to herself. "What?"

She shook her head and said, "You'll understand better when you watch the footage."

"Speaking of which, you said you've been sending copies to a production company…?"

"Yeah, and there are a few bonus videos I'd like to go through… with… you?" She smiled innocently at me. "You know… like Harriet's music club videos?"

"And the question and answers ones. I'm guessing there are some videos you might need to ask people for permission to post…?" I gave her a knowing look. She nodded again, her innocent look never leaving her face. A British phrase came into my head - 'butter wouldn't melt in her mouth.' (google it if you're not familiar with it.)

"Shall we do that tomorrow?"

"Sure." I looked at the clock and saw it was almost 9. "Whoa! Time really flew." She looked at the clock too. "Do you want a drink or would you rather go home now?"

Looking at me, she said, "I think I'd better go home now cuz you look quite tired."

"OK. I'll take you home in a bit." I stood up and stretched. She didn't look like she wanted to budge. "Come on, Gorgeous. Your carriage awaits."

"Alright. I'm up, I'm up." She pretended to do a curtsey as I approached her. I bowed in response.

"Do you have everything?"

"Purse, keys, leftovers."

"Kiss?"

"Kiss." It was more a peck than a kiss.

We held hands the entire journey there - apart from when I head to change gears, of course.

When I pulled into her driveway, I turned to her and said to her sincerely, "Thank you."

After a few moments she replied, "You've done the same for me. It's the least I could do."

"I know. But I still want to thank you for it."

She kissed me again. As she got out of my car she said, "Tell me when you get home."

I drove away only after she closed the door. 20 minutes later, I was back home, then texted Emma.

Hi sweetheart. I'm home now. Give me a minute - I need to get ready for bed

Oh good.

Look at this emoticon I found! [a heart with a gold bow] It immediately made me think of u. (me)

YOU DORK! [laughing and crying emoji] Did you go looking for it?!

I like them. It wasn't as if I was searching 4 it

You were so searching for it. Admit it!

I'll let u sleep now

I'll coax it out of you tomorrow. I promise [devil emoticon]

Good night sweetheart.

Night, Alexx

* * *

 **A/N - Wow! That got deep! I've found that sometimes my characters write themselves, and that's exactly what they did in this chapter. I'm glad they did, cos there were a few things here that I wanted to address but didn't know how. So they did me a favour.**


	14. The day after that

**A/N - This was a lot of fun to write, again. I really wanna thank MJanie001 for her help with this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 - The day after that**

As promised, Emma and I were going through the different bonus videos. She didn't really need to ask me for permission to post the bonus videos with me in them and I didn't expect her to. She didn't, of course.

"You know, I can't believe you thought I was dull!" She laughed nervously at me. "You still think I'm dull! How could you?!"

"I don't think you're still dull." She didn't meet my eye.

"Yes you do. You can't even look me in the eye and tell me that. Listen to that nervous laugh of yours."

"Well, if you make that facebook page "Knightley Disapproved" you might become less so!"

"Maybe my fans will create it."

"Hah!"

"Hey! I am definitely gonna get fans. After all, they're going to ship us right from the start."

"OK. I'll give you that."

"Speaking of shipping, have you asked Martin if you can use his crane video?"

"Not yet. By the way, what do you think of office romances now?" I laughed and gestured to the two of us. She looked at the screen and exclaimed, "Awww, Harriet! You're supposed to make him interesting, not adorkable!"

"That's why I stopped explaining what VLOOKUP does." I scooted closer to Emma and put my arm around her. "Besides, adorkable is good too." We had another googly eye moment until Harriet came in.

"Emma?" Emma and I looked at the door as Harriet appeared. "Did you just call me?"

"Oh, no. I was just yelling at you in the bonus video. You asked Alex what VLOOKUP does."

"The people wanted to know." My jaw dropped and when I saw Emma's face I fell about laughing. I looked at Emma and fell into another fit of giggles. Yes, giggles.

"Whew…" I wiped my eyes. "Who knew Harriet could answer like that?"

"Who knew Alex Knightley would get the giggles?" Harriet said, wiping her own eyes.

"Where did you hear that from?" Emma asked.

"I think I was near your office when you were doing a question and answer video."

"You were spying?! Snarky Knightley! You're rubbing off on sweet Harriet!" I gave Emma a smug look that said, 'So what?' She glared at me in response. Looking away from me, she asked Harriet, "Since you're here. Is it alright if I send Pemberley Digital the videos of your music club?"

"Yes, of course it is."

"I thought so." I was pretty impressed she asked Harriet.

"It's already on your channel, but I guess more people will be able to join because of them."

"That's true. Oh and, before you go, can you ask Martin if I can use his crane video for my documentary?"

"Sure. I'm sure he'll say yes, anyway. I'll ask him for you though." Once Harriet left, we scooted back together.

"That was nice of you. Who else do you need to ask permission from?"

"Frank and Jane."

"Hmmm… Jane will need some convincing. What's your plan?"

"Just tell her it's for the documentary."

"And that'll be enough?"

"Of course! I can be very persuasive, Mr. Knightley. Remember the auction?" I nodded.

"But remember she quit?"

"So little faith! You watch! She'll say yes."

"Hah! Good luck."

"I wonder what our ship name is going to be…" Emma mumbled to herself.

"Hmmmm… I wonder too." I rubbed my chin in thought. "'Emex'? 'Alma'?"

"KnightHouse!" Emma offered.

"That sounds awesome! Shall we hashtag that?"

"Where?" Good point.

"Social media?"

"Not yet! Spoilers."

"Our fans might come up with it."

"That's entirely possible."

Emma got a call from Harriet on her intercom. "Hi Emma. You've got a call from Mr. Miller. Do you want me to forward him through?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Evander's picture came up on Emma's screen. Evander was an intern at Pemberley Digital. He was in the video editing department, and was even recommended by William Darcy himself.

It helped that Emma knew William Darcy, because she was able to send his company - Pemberley Digital - the video footage she had. Darcy was well liked by all his employees and he was always interested in their progress. So it was really nice for a guy as young as Evander was to have the stamp of approval from his boss. It bode well for his future at Pemberley Digital.

"Hi Emma. Hi Alex," he said, waving at us.

"Hi Evander. How you doing?" I asked.

"Not too bad, thanks Alex. I've watched your footage through completely and have some great ideas. By the way, I started shipping you as soon as Alex opened his mouth." Emma and I looked at each other and chucked.

"Are you going to be one of our fanboys?" I asked him.

"Definitely!" I looked at her as if to say, 'I told you so.' "So I was thinking of sorting out the sound effects first." Emma winks a lot, so there'd be a sound for that. "Oh and early on in your footage the two of you were discussing Senator Elton being your new client, and Alex sarcastically winked at the camera…"

"There's gotta be another sound effect for that," I said.

"I was thinking that too. Emma, do you wanna find a sound that you like? It'd be interesting if you choose the ones I've been contemplating."

"Actually, I've found one." She played the sounds on her phone.

"Yes! Those are exactly the ones I was thinking of. Great minds think alike, right?" He was really confident in himself. Perhaps to the point of being just shy of arrogant.

"Have the two of you watched the Lizzie Bennet Diaries?" We hadn't. "I thought so. That's why I thought I'd give you a teaser." He fast forwarded the beginning instead. "I don't wanna give you any spoilers. Oh, and this is how it ends. I was thinking of using the same format. What do you think?" Personally, I liked the sound of that, but my opinion didn't matter as much as Emma's did. Thankfully we all liked what Evander suggested. Isn't it great when plans come together like this? He also told us there was one episode where they didn't play any music with that, and added, "But I won't spoil that for you."

"Ah, shall we use that as well?"

I nodded and we both said, "Boxx Hill."

"And that brings us onto the visual…" They talked about that for a while. "Of course, I have to ask Lizzie for her permission to do that. It is very similar to what she's done, after all."

"Oh. Do you know her?"

"Not personally, but I've watched her vlogs and feel as if I do." Emma got a text message as Evander was talking.

"AHAH! Look at this!" I looked and my jaw dropped. Jane actually gave Emma permission to use the footage of her and Frank. I looked at the messages before that and it did take a lot of convincing.

A short time after that she got a text from Frank saying essentially the same. I had a sneaky suspicion the text from "Jane" was really from Frank.

"I can give all the bonus videos now. There are some on Frank and Jane that I can send your way. But there are other videos on my own personal YouTube channel, so would you like those or shall I keep them?"

"You might as well keep them on your channel and I'll add them to the playlist. Let me see them though."

"Will do. I'll send them over now."

Half an hour after Emma sent them, she got an email from Evander saying which ones Emma can keep on her channel and which ones Pemberley Digital will use and when they'll post them. Evander said he was working closely with someone who's naming each of the episodes. He said Emma will receive a DVD with all the episodes and their names soon. Before we knew it, it was six in the evening.

"Wow. Where did the time go?"

"Mmm," she agreed. "Do you wanna come to mine for dinner?"

"Actually, do you mind if I say no? I'd like to finish off my leftovers."

"No, I don't mind." The look on her face said she did. I kissed her slowly, as if in apology.

"Do you wanna go on a date with me? Tomorrow? Looking forward to it." I gave her a beaming smile. "I love you."

"I love you too. Text me when you get home?"

I nodded and asked the same of her.

* * *

 **A/N - So there's a bit of a change in tone with the end of this chapter. I thought I'd break away from tradition for this chapter.**


	15. The next day

**Chapter 15 - The next day**

"Hi Emma. Is everything alright?" I asked her tentatively. She was sitting by her desk looking at a binder.

She smiled at me. "Yes. Come. Sit." She took my hand and said, "I realized I may have been a bit too sensitive yesterday. I guess I've grown used to spending time with you after work all the time."

"I know. I don't want to do that all the time though. It's lovely spending time with you and everything, and I know it's like new love, but I'd like to rein it in a little.

"Yeah. I don't wanna be all possessive and clingy." I didn't say anything.

"What you doing?" I asked, gesturing to the binder she was holding. It had a list of company names and dates. I had a feeling I knew what she was doing.

"Harriet had noted down all the calls from potential clients after the Boxx Hill event, so I'm looking through them."

"Seriously? So soon? I thought you don't take on anything until you're done with your current project."

"I don't. I'm only considering it," she said, looking innocent. I looked suspiciously at her. "I am! Most of these have happened anyway."

I looked at the page Emma flipped the page to and saw there were a few more restaurant openings. The dates were already gone though. Emma crossed them out as she saw the dates.

"What! What's that doing in this binder?!" I was, of course, referring to the Elton wedding, which was towards the bottom of the page. "I'm really surprised!"

Emma saw what I was talking about. One, two, three lines across "James Elton and Caroline Lee wedding". I wasn't surprised at her reaction.

"It's not now."

"Was that really Harriet's idea to write it down?"

"I guess so. Perhaps she put it there to be polite. Well. We're not doing it anyway."

"As you said, we're not taking on any new clients until you've finished up with Ana. How is she getting on, anyway?"

"She's filed for a divorce and will have everything finalized soon." I nodded in understanding.

* * *

Before I went back home to get ready for our date, I stepped into Steve's shop. He came round the corner when he heard the bell go. He'd been in his office. Must have been managing his finances. He had a worried look on his face, but quickly smiled when he saw me. I wondered if something was wrong.

"Is everything OK?" I asked Steve.

"Oh, yes. Just the woes of a businessman. I'm sure you know what that feels like." He gave a wan smile again. I didn't press him for information - unlike a certain business partner I know. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Trouble in paradise?"

I laughed softly. "Something like that. I was hoping to get some rare flowers today. If you don't have them, I have some backup flowers."

"What would you like?"

"Firstly let me ask you what these flowers mean. I got my sources online." I showed him what I found.

"Your sources are sound. I have those plants growing outside." The area looked gorgeous! "What were your backup flowers?" he asked, arranging them in a basket for me.

"Mixed colored roses." He nodded in approval.

"I think this selection is better," he said, gesturing to his handiwork.

"Thank goodness you have them though." I caught sight of a catalogue entitled _Floriography - A message to you_. I completed my transaction and went off to pick up Emma for our date.

When I got there, I gave her the small basket of heliotropes and white tendrils of ivy woven through it (devotion; affection, anxious to please). It earned me a smile.

"Steve gave the care instructions on a card too." She nodded. She inspected her gift.

"I know you're devoted to me," Emma said. "And I'm prepared to be pleased."

"Good. I'm glad." I kissed her softly. "How do you remember the meaning of all these plants and flowers, anyway?"

"I'm…" I kissed her before she could finish her sentence.

"I get it." I took her by the hand and took her to my car. I hadn't actually made any reservations, but the restaurant we were going to wasn't that widely known, so I felt certain we'd find a seat.

* * *

 **A/N - So I thought I'd leave it off here. This ends Phase I of this story. You'll get the next chapter shortly…**


	16. Phase II

Phase II

Emma was still talking to Ana when I walked into her office. Things looked pretty intense, so I decided to go back to my office for another five minutes. A package had just arrived for Emma bearing the logo of Pemberley Digital, so I was certain this would make her day.

When I walked into her office once more Emma was organizing again. "Hey… it's OK." I gathered her into my arms and rubbed her back. "What's happening with Ana now?"

"You know she'd filed for a divorce?" I nodded, holding her at arm's length. "Well he's making life really difficult for her. It's a real messy business. Turns out he really is cheating on her and now he's rubbing it in her face. He keeps sending her messages saying what a bad wife she is, that if she'd only given them a chance he wouldn't have got back together with that woman." She huffed. "Why do some guys have to be such douches?!" I heard her sniffle. I took a good look at her then kissed her softly.

"I don't know. Maybe to make the rest of us look better." She laughed softly.

"Thank goodness my boyfriend is nothing like that."

"No, exactly." I pecked her on the lips. "Something came for you."

"A present?" She loves presents. "Gimme! I love presents." I laughed. The expressions on her face were so diverting - anticipation - intrigue - recognition - excitement - gratitude. As much as I appreciated gratitude, my favorite expression on her face was recognition. It was that lightbulb moment when she realized who the sender was.

"I take it you like it."

"Like it? I love it! It's finally here. You have to come back to mine and watch it tonight."

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Whatever floats your boat, Mr. Knightley. Whatever floats your boat."

I was quite looking forward to seeing what we were like on camera.

* * *

 **A/N - Now marks the start of the "reaction chapters." As I said, there are some really good reaction videos that I've taken inspiration from. Bear with me in this phase. I think it's gonna be hard work, but a lot of fun. I know I haven't done it previously in this story, but reviews would be very much appreciated. It keeps me motivated. Even if it's something like "I don't like it." :D**


	17. Reaction to episodes 1 and 2

**A/N. As I've said before, I think it'd be a really good idea to watch the episode along with reading the chapter. I've tried to write this in real time. Just to reduce confusion, I'll italicize the speech when I'm quoting straight from the episode.**

* * *

 _"Emma's Woodhouse. Beautiful, clever and brilliant."_

"Are those your own words or were you actually quoting from some somewhere else?"

"Somewhere else, of course! Would I lie?" I looked suspiciously at her.

"Mmmhmmm. I'm doubting you now."

"Seriously!" I didn't believe her.

I looked back at the screen and listened to Emma explain what we do here at Emma Approved. She had had a 100% success record, and thus far she has had 19 clients and was working on her 20th. She introduced her client Ryan Weston and her best friend Annie Taylor. And then she gushed about how perfect they were for each other and that they were getting married.

 _"And all because of me. Who am I? I am Emma Woodhouse and this marriage is Emma approved."_

When the music played Emma said, "I really love this music."

"Of course you do. It's your ringtone."

 _"…and may never have locked lips on the beach at sunset."_

"We should go to the beach someday," Emma suggested.

"Are you asking me out on a date again?" I gave her a toothy grin.

"What if I am? What would you say?"

"Sure. When? Which beach?"

She shrugged. "Oh look! You're here. Rewind."

 _"BOOM! PICTURE! Cos it happened!"_

We both laughed. "Evander did a really good job with the graphics there. I love the little details," Emma said.

"Yeah, and you allowed room for it too - gesturing to the place he could put that picture up and everything."

As Emma said, I appeared and she explained to me what she was doing. Then came my claim to fame when she introduced me. We chucked when we had a little debate about my role in our company. We laughed once more when we realized both of us found that funny.

 _"Boring me and now them."_

 _"Who is 'them'?"_

 _"The future editors of this documentary."_

 _"OK… and what exactly is it we're documenting?"_

"Hey, who said _we're_ documenting anything?"

"Because I'm your business partner. By proxy it includes me."

"Eh. I'll give you that."

 _"Like when I receive my prestigious lifetime achievement award in…"_

"… lifestyle excellence! You look so impatient with me." I laughed.

"I was."

 _"Oh, I know. Well, I'll let you keep doing… umm… whatever this is."_

"You know…" I looked properly at her. "When I see the two of us like this together, it makes me appreciate how perfect we are for each other." Agreeing with her, I nodded.

"That's very mature of you to say."

"It's true though. You have the right amount of snark for my…" Emma searched for the words.

I provided, "Unbearableness?" That look she gives me always makes me laugh; it's not my fault she takes offense to it.

After huffing she asked, "Is that even a word?"

Looking smug, I said, "It is now." She kissed the smirk off my face.

 _"OK! Yeah, Yeah. Go now, go. Busy, busy."_

I looked over at Emma and as she watched herself. There was no better word for the expression on her face than gobsmacked. "Forget _unbearable_! Was I really that _overbearing_?"

"No." I snorted. "Worse." She huffed in protest. "Hey, this is just what we see on camera, I have to deal with you OFF-camera." She just frowned.

I looked back at the screen as Emma continued telling us about Annie and Ryan's story.

When Emma winked at the camera she said to me, "I wink a lot."

"It's gonna be one of your trademarks I think."

She snuggled in close to me just as I came on the intercom. "You OK?" She nodded.

"Just getting comfy."

"Here. Lay down this way." I tried laying her head on my lap but she shook her head.

"No… it's too early for that."

"Eh. Suit yourself." I left her to get comfy and then pressed rewind again.

"I wonder how your viewers are going to find you…" I mumbled, as I watched us converse over the domino app.

" _Our_ viewers. They probably won't like me at first. I mean, I've already noted how overbearing I was just then."

"Hmm. You'll probably come off conceited."

"There's no doubt about your reception. Evander already said he started shipping us as soon as you opened your mouth."

"Well. Just because Evander said that, it doesn't mean everyone else will. After all, you did say I was coming across dull." I glared at her. She laughed nervously again.

 _"You are aware that recording this conversation without my consent is technically illegal."_

"Well… what would you have done? Pressed charges against me?"

During that awkward silence, I replied to Emma, "That's what I was thinking about here."

 _"The amazing, the awesome, the alluring…"_

"Annie Taylor!" Emma said at the same time as her video counterpart. I laughed softly with her.

"I love you," I said to her. She responded with a kiss.

 _"Very Emma approved!"_

"And that's going to be another one of your trademarks. You know you're opening yourself up for a lot of ridicule? Evander is _so_ going to take advantage of that."

"This is how he's going to make it bigger and better!" She clicked her finger and winked.

"Ding!"

 _"Emma, I'm thinking… about calling off the wedding."_

"Dun dun dun…" I looked over at Emma with a smirk across my face. "I really enjoyed that."

"Same here. I think this is going to be another step in my self-improvement program." She looked pensive. "What step does that make that?"

I shrugged. "Not sure. You should bring Harriet along. She forgets nothing. Wasn't that program her idea?"

"Yes! That's a great idea. And we should have BMart join us too."

"Ah! The next episode is playing! Quick, rewind! No, wait. Pause it; I need to use the bathroom." When I came back, I saw Emma with a bowl of popcorn. She threw one at me and I caught it in my mouth.

"Ooooooh! Check out those skills! Do it again!" She threw another at me and it hit the bridge of my nose. "So close!"

"Come on…" I said, taking her by the hand. "Let's watch the next one. What's this one called?"

She looked at the sheet inside the DVD cover and said, "Imminent Success."

"Oh." I laughed. "I remember that one." She pressed play.

 _"Hello my lovelies. So this docu-entry-"_

"What kind of word is 'docu-entry?'"

"My kind of word." I snorted in response.

 _"…I am Emma Woodhouse. And the people need me. You'll see."_

I snorted again.

"What?" Emma asked me.

"Nothing!" I said in my snarky way. She looked expectantly at me.

"Well. Let me recall… James Elton." I held one finger up. "Harriet." Two fingers. "Martin." Three fingers.

"OK OK. I get the picture."

 _"…after all, my clients are the type of people who won't know what they need until I show it to them."_

"Kettle? Have you met my friend pot?" I was expecting Emma to be glaring at me, but instead she was actually burying her face in her hands. "Hey…" My tone went from teasing to sympathetic. "I know you meant well though."

"Still… this is making me cringe."

"You're a different person now though. You'll see." I gave her hand a squeeze.

 _"ALEX, YOU GET A BETTER LIFE!"_

I kissed her cheek. "I have got a better life because of you."

She looked into my eyes and her gaze drifted down to my lips. But before I could lean in, her lips were already on mine.

"I love kissing you," I said.

"Mmm. I love your kisses too," she admitted.

I leaned in for another and when we broke away we saw Annie on the screen. "Wow. We missed a fair bit." As I pressed rewind, I saw Emma compose herself. I looked smug thinking about the effect I had on her.

"Be careful, Mr. Knightley. You're going to get a bigger ego than I have."

"Impossible." She smacked me on my backside.

After a few moments had gone by, Emma pointed out to me, "You know, there is a door there for knocking."

"I know. The wall was closer."

 _"So did you talk to Annie?"_

 _"Of course I did."_

 _"And?"_

 _"And I took care of it."_

 _"Really? How?"_

 _"We talked. She said, things. And I'm giving her time to get over herself. Like any great friend would."_

"You are such a terrible friend. Oh, no, no. Don't try and justify your actions." I'm sure she'll try to later.

 _"…in Whistler."_

"Where do you get these ideas from?!"

"You know, Ryan does own those properties."

"Huh. Alright."

 _"What are you doing?" Emma asked as I rang Annie._

I chuckled softly to myself. Aren't I great?

 _"Being humored. I'll just be right over here."_

I was surprised to see Emma laugh at that. "What's so funny?"

"You can be so mean as well."

"And that's funny to you how…?" She shrugged at me.

"Just is."

 _"I'm good and I think I know why you're calling," Annie said._

 _"You do?" Emma asked, glaring daggers at me._

I chuckled at that. "Yeah… I can be really evil. Muahahahaha!" She snorted in response.

Annie went on to say she needed more time to think things over before telling Ryan that she wanted to cancel the wedding, which Emma was all for. I could see her relief when Annie told her she hadn't told Ryan yet.

 _"I'm sorry, Emma. I know this handcuffs you in your business. I hope you just understand that something I have-"_

 _"Yeah, Annie, I totally understand. Space, time, you got it. I've gotta go! Alex is being all crazy talk to you later bye!"_

"You really should have asked her what was up." I thought for a few seconds though. "Well… the viewers wouldn't have seen what a lovely person you were then." I gave her a lopsided grin.

"I only did what was best for Annie." See, I told you.

"By lying to her."

"Ssh. Listen. Watch." She pointed at the screen.

"Look at you, commanding my every move. Am I some kind of dog, or something?" I asked as onscreen-Emma held up her hand at the camera, as if to say pause, then pointed for me to sit down. Then she gestured for me to go on.

"You're such a good boy." She told me, squeezing my cheek condescendingly. "Very well trained." I glared at her to which she laughed. I'm a bad influence on her.

I didn't think she saw any real danger in Annie's situation at that time. I mean, it did turn out OK, but only through Emma's deviousness. But she was so confident that Annie wasn't serious about canceling the wedding, and of course, she was. I think it may have been a few more days until she saw the real danger in the situation. Of course, I brought her back down to earth from her world full of rainbows and unicorns to remind her that her perfect streak might just be broken.

 _"Well. I'm off to my office of boredom and important stuff to ponder just that. You have fun, Emma."_

"Evander should have had steam coming out of your ears! You looked livid!" Emma threw more popcorn at me as I cracked up laughing. "Whew! I needed that laugh."

"Hmmmm. I think steam coming out of my ears would be overkill. Evander's doing a great job." I nodded my head in agreement.

"True. Everything he has chosen has been tastefully done."

* * *

 **A/N. By the way, if there's someone who actually says, "I don't like it" in a review, I know who she is and she's only joking. Please don't be offended.**


	18. Reaction to episode 3 and after

Reaction to episode 3 and after

I laughed as I watched Emma checking me out. "Did you enjoy the sight?" I asked.

"Mmhmm. It would have been much better if you weren't wearing those khakis though."

"This is the thanks I get for going along with your documentary charade."

"Speaking of which, are you still recording your documentary?"

"No, I thought about it and I have decided to take a break from it."

"Hmmm…" I said thoughtfully. "OK."

"OK?" she asked, uncertainly.

"Yeah, I think it's good that you're taking a step back." I considered telling her about Steve's troubles with his shop, but thought better of it. Maybe after the stuff with Ana was sorted.

"You look constipated. Out with it!"

"…phone records."

I pressed pause. "I know I said it's never too early to start looking for new clients, but the whole Boxx thing taught me otherwise…" Emma still looked expectantly at me. "It's about Steve's shop. Business is going really slow for him and I think he's gonna run into debt if he doesn't get more customers.

"What can we do?" she asked.

"I don't think we should right now - at least, not as Emma Approved."

"But on a personal level?"

"I'm working on it. I've bought a few things from him and plan to buy a few more things too."

"OK… that sounds cryptic."

"Don't worry. You'll like it." I smiled at her then said, "And you'll figure it out as well." Emma took the remote control and pressed play.

"You have access to their bank accounts and phone records?" I asked.

"Ah! How did you find that out?"

"I'm psychic!" She giggled.

"No, seriously."

"A magician never reveals his tricks. Or hers."

"Mr. Knightley… are you asking me for dating advice?!"

"You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"Look at your face!" I said. She looked so… so… eager. "You didn't like me back then, did you?" I managed not to sound too disappointed.

"Evidently not. What about you?"

"It doesn't look like it. You'll see I do later on."

"Aaaah… the poor viewers." I laughed in response.

"Emma Woodhouse, meet your new assistant."

I carried on laughing. She smacked me on my bottom. I just laughed harder.

After the music played I told Emma where I'd found Harriet, to which she denied needing an assistant, because, as the episode name suggested, she's completely self-sufficient. I snorted.

"Says the woman who set up a company with her dad's money and me to do all of the actual business work!"

Emma glared at me as I began laughing again.

"Uh huh. Is she like your spy? Your Trojan horse? Is she going to murder me in my sleep?"

"How do you get these ideas?"

Emma shrugged then said, "I was looking up the meaning of names and found out that Evander means "good man" But in Roman mythology, he was an Arcadian hero of the Trojan War. That is, according to one website, anyway."

I laughed. "How about that. What does my name mean?"

"George means 'farmer' or 'earthworker'. Alexander means 'defender of man,' that is, the 'ander' part meaning man."

"And Emma?"

"Means 'whole' or 'complete.' There are other names I've looked up the meaning of. Ask me later." I nodded and Emma pressed rewind.

"One day, Mr. Knightley, I will return this favor. Think of it as my gift to you."

Emma laughed as I asked, "So where is this gift?"

She kissed me. "There."

"That does not count!"

"I've probably already given you that gift, you know. You'll just have to see in later episodes."

When I pressed play Emma went on to admit that Harriet was pretty awesome and added, "And she has degrees in marketing and library science. Who majors in library science?"

"You know, since this is going to go up on YouTube, there's probably going to be a comment from someone saying they major in library science."

"As if! But then again…" She had a faraway look. "It would be interesting if that does happen."

"We'll have to keep an eye on the comments then," I said with a smile. I must have looked really adorable because before I knew it, Emma was kissing me again.

We watched Emma phone Harriet and try doing a telephone interview, but since Harriet revealed she was driving she got her to come to the offices instead.

"Wait, now?!"

"As much as I hate to admit it, Harriet is a much more confident person thanks to you." She looked really smug. "Don't look so smug."

"I can't! I did a really good job, and even you've noticed that."

"Unless that's gonna be a problem.

Emma exclaimed, "Sinister!" at the same time I said, "Ooooooh." Then we laughed.

"What were you doing in those 54 minutes?"

She laughed nervously. "Oh, you know. Stuff." I looked expectantly at her and gestured for her to elaborate. "Social media… looked at Harriet's resume, stuff like that."

I wasn't fooled. "So you did nothing then." She shushed me and pressed rewind.

"And that, Mr. Knightley, is where you knock when you want to come into a person's office," she said when Harriet knocked on the door. I just snorted in response.

"OK. Hi… People," Harriet said, waving to 'the people.'

"Hi Harriet!" I said, waving to the screen. Emma laughed at me in response.

"You sound like a fangirl."

"So I'm her first."

"What? Fangirl?" I kissed that Snarky Knightley kind of smirk off her face.

"I see why you love me for my snarkiness." I kissed her again before she could give me a retort. When we broke away I pressed rewind again.

"Did you bring me what I asked for?"

"Yeah. White chocolate latte," Harriet said, holding up the coffee cups.

"Why are there two cups?" Emma asked.

"Oh. Well. I couldn't remember which kind of non-dairy milk you wanted, so I brought some options."

"She's thorough," I said.

"Mmhmm. That's why I hired her."

"We make their lives better," Harriet said.

We both laughed.

"Exactly. Now, some of the things we do around here may seem a bit unorthodox, but remember, we always do what's best."

"In other words, you don't care if it's illegal to get what you want."

She ignored me and said, "It helped that she was such a fan of mine." It did.

"I wonder if she'd go along with your plans now."

"Good point. She's much more confident, so she might not. In any case, I wouldn't do that kind of thing now." She sounded serious, so I nodded slightly in agreement.

"She doesn't work with anything like that anymore anyway. She's an event coordinator now."

"Great. Umm. Be sure to accidentally spill it onto his khakis, just a bit."

"I knew you were behind that!" Emma was struggling to keep a straight face.

"Exactly! Now less thinking, more doing. Off you go!"

"You're so mean to her."

"I have been properly informed by a very reliable source that I become a better person."

"Hmm. You do. And I am."

As the music played, we reviewed what we saw. Emma swore at herself to which my jaw dropped. It wasn't too surprising though, since she'd already noted how overbearing she was at that point.

"Harriet already has a fan," I said.

"Yes, and you later call her sweet and adorable."

"And completely unsuitable for a certain someone."

"Agreed." I pressed pause as Emma said, "So…"

"So, about the other names I found the meanings of…"

"Ah, yeah, go on then. Izzy?"

"Aka Elizabeth. In biblical Greek it means either 'My God is an oath' or 'My God is abundance.'."

"Oh. It's interesting how names change from language to language."

"I was thinking the same thing. There's obviously Lizzy, Isabel, Betty, Beth, and Eliza. But there's also Lisa, Lillian and things like that in other languages. Which brings us onto John." I cocked an eyebrow. I failed to see the connection. "In biblical Greek, Elizabeth was the mother of John the Baptist."

"Ah, I see." I motioned for her to go on.

"John means 'Yahweh is gracious.'"

I've never heard the name Yahweh before."

"No, me neither. Other variations were 'Jehovah,' 'Yahveh' and 'Yehowah.' The website didn't provide the variations in other languages as it did with the other names I looked at."

"That's a shame. It would have been interesting to see how that name changes in other languages. The name sounds familiar, though. Maybe we can look it up later. How about Harriet?" She looked up the name on her phone.

"Female form of Henry."

"So that includes your father."

"Comes from the German 'Heimirich', which means 'Home ruler.'"

I laughed and said, "I can't imagine it fitting either your father or Harriet. Well, back then, anyway." Emma laughed too. "Who else? Ah! Bobby Martin?"

"Robert means 'bright fame' and Martin means…" She chuckled. "The Roman god Mars. God of war?" She looked it up. "Yeah, it is. BMart the god of war!" We dissolved into a fit of giggles. Yes, me too.

"That'll do! Let's watch the next episode."

* * *

 **A/N - It's been a while since I've updated this, but I hope it was worth the wait and you enjoyed reading this. I found writing this quite tough, but hopefully the subsequent chapters/episodes will be less so.**


End file.
